Peace Is A Fairy-Tale
by HaywireFreaknik
Summary: Teemo undergoes a venture that will test him in ways he was never prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**Teemo, the Swift Scout**

* * *

Bandle City. A quaint looking settlement tucked snug within a valley. It's inhabitants consisted of Yordles, small, cute-looking furry creatures. At first glance, they seem as if they could pose no threat to anyone. But this is not true. Yordles possess creative minds, and as such, some of them develop tremendous skills in science and engineering, rocketing these unique individuals into fame.

One such individual who skyrocketed towards legend is Teemo, the Swift Scout. However, Teemo is no inventor. No, Teemo chose a different life. He instead joined boot camp to enlist in the ongoing defense of Bandle City. His deeds while in service earned him his colleagues respect, and for some, their concerns.

While they were grateful for his ongoing defense of their home, something about Teemo is off. He was not like the others in service with him. Teemo has a genuine warm personality that makes him extremely likable, but when he is in action, a change overcomes him. He becomes deadly serious, and and is extremely proficient at killing.

He often insists on solo missions, of which Yordles are not extremely fond of due to their irrepressible nature, and is remarkably efficient at them. Even as a young recruit, Teemo had this "switch" in drill instructors were disconcerted at the sudden change that overcomes him when combat drills or practices begin.

His record of success against infiltrators from outside nations and foreign powers as marked him as one of the most dangerous Yordles alive, but you would never know it until you saw him in action.

For years, he has defended Bandle City, and he still will for years to come. Even now, he defends it, even though you can't see him. He watches from the shadows and shade, and if he perceives you to be a threat...

You will not see the light of day again.

* * *

Night settled over Bandle City. The moon cast a soft, pale glow upon the homes and houses of its inhabitants. All of Bandle City went to bed after a long day of drinking, joking, working, and playing. All of Bandle City is sleeping...

Except one.

Teemo was perched high up in a tree at the entrance to the valley where Bandle City resided. If anybody wanted to get to Bandle City on foot, they had to go through this path. There was no other way to get into the valley, unless you could fly, but only Piltover and Bandle City had blueprints to create flying machines.

Tucked into the nook between two branches, Teemo stared out into the flatland before him, his eyes roving all the land he saw. He soaked the information in, processing every little detail his sharp eyes could make out. Once he was satisfied, he relaxed, his back flat against the trunk of the tree, and tucking one of his lethal darts into the side of his cheek, he half-closed his eyes, resting, but still alert.

Nothing would harm Bandle City this night. Teemo was on watch.

* * *

Teemo stiffened briefly. Movement on the flatlands. It was imperceptible to most, but not to the Swift Scout. He quickly began mentally judging the size of the dust cloud being kicked up, calculating for distance and height, and possible mounts. He bit his lip in frustration.

_Rrr. I was never good at this type of mental calculation._

He turned his full attention back to the dust cloud. He snorted softly.

_Besides, if it turns out to be someone who intends to cause harm to Bandle City, I'll make sure they never make it to the valley floor._

He leaned back against the tree and brought out his haversack. He rummaged through his belongings before he brought out a small picture. It had a crease in the middle, and was ripped around the edges, but the picture itself was in good condition. It was of him and Tristana, the Yordle Gunner. Teemo had recently become friends with her, the solitude beginning to overwhelm him. he had sought a refuge, and Tristana had offered him sanctuary. When she was around, Teemo started to feel more like an actual person, and less of a killing machine.

He sighed wistfully, and slipped the picture back in his pack. He glanced up and saw the dust cloud had gained considerable ground.

"Must have been reminiscing longer than i thought." He murmured quietly.

Now that it was closer, his keen eyes could make out the source of the disturbed dirt. Teemo's eyes widened fractionally in surprise, his face a still mask. Teemo stood up in the tree, twirling his blowgun nonchalantly, and dropped down out of the tree via climbing rope. He turned away, and started heading down into the valley, intending to find a place to quietly observe on the valley floor.

He broke off into a job abruptly. He would need to be in position before they got here if he is to do his duty to Bandle City. Trouble was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Storm Is Brewing...**

* * *

30 minutes later, the rolling of the cart became a profound ruckus against the calm of the night. He rolled steadily down the hill, speeding up to an alarming rate as it zoomed downhill. As it hit the valley floor, it slowed drastically, almost to a stop. The reins were connected to two large horses, who were stamping their feet repeatedly after their swift descent.

Teemo lay ahead on right-hand side of the path, his outfit blending in with the nearby foliage. From his position 10 meters away, he could barely discern the voices that sounded out from the wagon.

"Driver! Are the beasts injured?" The voice was tough and gruff, but unmistakeably female.

The driver, a gaunt looking man with a thin, wispy beard called back in a coarse voice.

"Nay, marm, the beasts be fine."

"Good. Continue on to Bandle City. This news must be delivered as soon as possible."

The driver put a pipe in his mouth, while snapping the reins to signal the horses to get on the move again.

Teemo sat up from his hiding hole, and stepped out onto the center of the path, the brim of his scouting helm covering most of his face. In his left hand he held his blowgun across his shoulder, and his right hand hung down by his side. As he got into position, he pictured himself from their angle, envisioning a heroic figure barring the path to Bandle City from evildoers.

A smile spread across his face at the thought.

"Woah!"

The driver's eyesight had never been good, but as age caught up with him, his eyesight worsened more and more until he could barely distinguish letters on near signs. But their was no missing the small moonlit figure blocking the path. He leaned around and knocked on the side of the wagon's cabin.

"Uh, Ma'am? You might want to come out for this. We may have trouble."

A voice sighed with resignation. The dull clanging and ringing of bronze brushing up with bronze could be heard, and from out of the cabin strode another small figure, if only slightly taller in stature compared to Teemo.

She stood perched behind the driver, the light within the cabin peering out into the darkness of the night. Her hammer was hefted across her shoulders, and she called out to Teemo in a curt voice.

"Are you going to stand there until dawn, or do you want a ride to Bandle City?"

Teemo looked up so his face was in full view, his features were shocked in a mocking fashion. He stuck out a leg and bowed deep.

"you mean me, riding with Poppy, the Iron Ambassador? I am unworthy!"

Poppy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Please don't call me by my title. Now get in, before I demonstrate diplomacy on you."

Teemo leapt upright, a huge smile wreathed upon his face, and dashed forward, clambering aboard the vessel. He threw himself into one of the benches in the small cabin, and kicked his feet up.

Poppy strode in after him, sitting opposite and letting her hammer rest upon the floor. She called out to the driver.

"Onward, Mr. Gibbs."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The cart rumbled and shook as the horses' gait rocked the wagon. Teemo still had a huge grin on his face, staring impudently at Poppy.

Poppy's craggy features stared back, her eyes stark blue, like azure steel. She leaned back against the cart's wall, and crossed her arms.

"Stop staring at me like that."

Teemo grinned even wider.

"Yes Ma'am."

Poppy shook her head, the traces of a smile touching her lips. Not even she could resist Teemo's charm.

At any other time, she would have given in to her companions antics, but now was a serious, trying time.

"Teemo, any other day, and I would revel in your antics, but I have bad news."

Teemo's smile faded, and he sighed, picking his feet up of the opposite bench and assumed a normal sitting position. His hands interlocked and he leaned forward, his head bowed.

"I had a feeling bad news was coming."

When Poppy saw Teemo's face again, there was no merriment left on his features. Instead, the exultation had been replaced with a fierce and determined light. He looked nothing like the Teemo who had been sitting there mere seconds ago.

Poppy shuddered involuntarily. Teemo's swift change always disturbed her. She grew up hard, and it reflected in all of her lifestyle, but Teemo's swift mood changes in combat and in peace were unsettling. It was as if he was a completely new person.

"Trouble is brewing, Teemo. The feud between Noxus and Demacia is heating up. I fear war may be an eventuality at the current rate of things."

Teemo spread his hands in a questioning gesture.

"And? How does this concern Bandle City? Have you come to warn us of a coming storm, or enlist us as cannon fodder in a war that is of no concern to us?"

Poppy's eyes widened slightly. Her voice started angrily.

"Demacia would neve-"

She stopped, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes back up, Teemo sat impassive as ever, offering neither pardon or apology. Teemo had no reason to apologize. His duty was the safety and continuation of Bandle City. Nothing more.

"Unfortunately, this does involve Bandle City. Because of specific individuals who hailed from here, We have attracted unwanted attention."

Teemo sighed, and folded his arms.

"We've always attracted unwanted attention. People think we're easy prey because we're small, and look harmless. Those brave enough to attempt sabotage or espionage against us have all failed and paid it with their lives. This will be no different. I will defend Bandle City, as I've always done."

Poppy shook her head sadly.

"Not this time, Teemo. This time is different."

Teemo arched an eyebrow, a silent question upon his face. Poppy began to delve into the hard facts, the rumors, the speculations, and assumptions. As she told all, Teemo's eyes began to widen at the improbable tale she was spinning.

_Perhaps,_ he thought,_ this time won't be enough.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"I've told you already, Ambassador. My final answer is no."

Night had passed, and dawn had broke. They were back in Bandle City, where it's occupants were already carrying out their usual activities. Poppy had gone up to see the mayor of Bandle City, paying her due respects, and catching him up with any important info to be shared.

She had the mayor's blessing on the venture she had proposed to combat the danger, and expected smooth sailing.

It was not so.

They were seated within the local tavern, a favorite of Teemo's. The honeymead served here was unlike anything else in the world. But now was not a time for joyous drinking. Teemo had installed himself in a corner booth, and his privacy had been invaded upon by Poppy.

She had sat down to discuss with her the events that had transpired in the mayor's hall. Teemo had sat silent, drinking in all she said, while the gears in his mind whirred. Eventually, she stopped, waiting for his answer.

"Well? Will you come with us?"

Teemo grunted softly as he leaned back against the soft cushion of the booth's bench. He folded his arms across his chest.

"No, I won't."

Poppy started slightly, surprised by this news. Her voice trembled with incredulous disbelief.

"What do you mean, no? I've told you what's at stake here."

Teemo nodded tightly.

"Yes, you have, and I've thought long and hard about this. I barely slept. And I've decided I'm going to stay here. If what you said is true, then my place is here, protecting Bandle City personally."

Poppy's face scrunched up in anger, her teeth grinding hard.

"The mission I proposed to you is FOR the defense of Bandle City! Noxus has been too quiet for comfort, with little to no word on what they are planning. Meanwhile, Singed and Warwick of Zaun have been… absent. We lack information on our enemies. All I asked of you was to find out what they are each doing."

"All the more reason for me to stay. If I left, Bandle City would be exposed."

"No, it wouldn't. I've a full battalion of Demacian soldiers and scouts who will guard Bandle City while you are away."

Teemo scoffed scornfully.

Poppy glared at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Their fine soldiers. Well trained. The scouts even more so. They know what to do."

Teemo locked eyes, a challenging light in them.

"And should they fail? If I return and my home is torched to the ground?"

Poppy settled back down, having risen from her seat in her anger and frustration. She sighed, a tired look in her eyes now.

"It's not just your home. It's my home as well. I may live in Demacia, but Bandle City is still my birth home."

Teemo wavered slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

He paused. An awkward silence hung over the duo. Poppy had a faraway look in her eye, a memory of her earlier days in Bandle City, with her father. Teemo berated himself mentally.

_Fool. Idiot. This is her home too. She's taking a risk trusting men to protect her home as well. You could have at least shown some courtesy._

He sighed softly. Now he had to go. He had crossed a line, and a simple apology would not fix what he had said.

"I'll go."

Poppy broke from her relapse, and nodded absentmindedly.

"Good..."

Another brief pause.

"Will you travel back to Demacia with us?"

Teemo was already shaking his head before she had spoke.

"No. I'll get there my own way. Never liked riding in carts, anyways."

He cracked a smile at Poppy. Poppy smirked, and laughed softly. Poppy made to leave, but before she could, Teemo reached across and grabbed her forearm.

"Wait. Before you go, would you mind sharing some honeymead with me?"

Poppy had reacted violently at first, but she softened at his request.

"Sure, Teemo. I can stay a little longer."

Teemo smiled wide.

"Innkeeper! May my friend and I have some of your delicious honeymead?"

The yordle stationed behind the bar was a stout looking fellow, with a long, if dirty, beard. But his eyes were alight with anything but age.

He chuckled softly as he replied.

"Anything for you, sir."

In a short amount of time, two glasses of honeymead were at their table. They frothed heavily, and smelled sweet. Poppy couldn't stop her mouth from watering. Every yordle, even those who spents years away, could not resist the smell of honeymead.

Teemo winked at Poppy, before chugging his mead.

"Bottoms up!"

Poppy refrained from doing so herself, and instead sipped at it.

Teemo stopped halfway before letting his mug drop to the table. He smacked his lips appreciatively, froth sticking to the fur around his mouth.

Poppy chuckled, drinking more of the sweet mixture. She sat back, enjoying the friendly atmosphere. Teemo had reverted back to his natural self. More people came in the tavern, and as they saw Teemo, flocked over to him, persuading him to partake in contests of all manners.

Poppy watched contently for a few minutes. Teemo was enjoying himself immensely. She saw him joke with peers, and was once again amazed at the change that had overcome him. She frowned, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

_I wish I didn't have to do this to him, but he's the best infiltrator I know, not because it's his trade, but he knows the game._

She picked herself up, finishing her honeymead before taking it back across to the bar. She dug out some coin from one of her pockets.

"Here, Barmen, for my drink."

The yordle looked up from his current chore of cleaning some mugs, before shaking his head.

"No need, marm, Teemo paid for both drinks already."

Poppy smiled thinly, before dropping the coin back with the rest of it. She turned to the exit, and opened the door, letting a cool breeze waft in, a nice reprieve from the hot oppressive air that was rapidly becoming hotter with more bodies in the room.

She took one last glance at Teemo, surrounded by friends and good drink. She sighed, and let the door close behind her. She climbed up into the wagon parked outside, the driver nodding off in the warm sun. She stooped down to pick up a small pebble, and flicked it up at the driver. He shook awake, and rubbed his eyes.

"Where to, Ma'am?"

"Demacia. Quick as possible."

The driver nodded, and cracked his reins, stirring the horses into action. The wagon thundered off, soon leaving Bandle City in the dust.

Teemo sighed inwardly. It had been awhile since he had enjoyed company like Poppy's. Not to say he didn't enjoy the company of his frequent peers, but the shared time with her was… different in some way. He had enjoyed it more.

He guzzled down what he counted to be his third honeymead, and set it down. All around him was cheering, but he heard nothing. He stood up and pushed past them, heading for his private home.

He would have to depart soon if he wanted to get to Demacia before Poppy.


End file.
